coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9664 (11th January 2019)
Plot Sophie hatches a plan to turn Duncan's daughter Olivia against him and get a confession that way. Yasmeen lets her use Speed Daal as the venue for a fake photoshoot in order to draw Olivia out. Sinead pulls out a clump of hair with her hairbrush. Beth suggests shaving it all off as a way of taking charge. Sinead only feels worse. Brian spends his first day at The Kabin helping himself to the sweets. Sophie meets Olivia at the curry house, calling herself Georgia. She and Yasmeen ask her about her parents while they wait on the non-existent photographer. Olivia says that her mother is dead. Nick deposits £30,000 into the factory account before writing Elsa a cheque for the amount. She's satisfied and agrees to sign the divorce petition. Jenny has been charged GBH by dangerous driving. Rita offers the Connors her full support. Olivia gets suspicious when the photographer doesn't turn up. Yasmeen gives the game away when she calls Sophie by her real name. Tim takes charge and tells Olivia that Duncan is lying to her about her mum's death. The police arrest Claudia over the stolen money. She's unconcerned as she knows she's innocent. Sarah notices the £30,000 in the factory account and tells Carla. Rita catches Brian with his hand in the cola cube jar. Beth and Roy complain when their magazine subscriptions are mixed up after Brian changed the delivery system. Olivia doesn't believe the Metcalfes and summons Duncan. Sinead goes into hospital for a scan. She thinks Daniel doesn't understand how she feels about losing her hair as he isn't going through it. Rita lets Brian off with his transgressions as it's his first day. Carla asks Nick where the £30,000 came from. Jenny can't deal with Moira gossiping about her in the bar and hides in the back. Ken tells Audrey he's disappointed in her for making unfounded allegations. Duncan arrives and rescues Olivia. He calls Tim's story about May being in Costa Rica sick and twisted. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claudia is taken away for police questioning, but Ken is adamant of her innocence; Sophie and Tim lure Duncan's daughter Olivia to Speed Daal to get information from her; and Daniel hatches a plan when Sinead's hair begins falling out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,749,804 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes